Rose of Rohan
by Avrice the Demigod
Summary: Adrianne PoisenOak longs for something more than the life on al Elven princess. After tragedy and heartbreak she finds herself on a quest to save middle earth. Lilly of Rivendell is the sister story.
1. Prelude

Rose Of Rohan

~Preface~

The life of a runaway turned Ranger leads you through many strange lands, and past the prettiest of palaces.  
Out of a sever longing for what once was, my journies often lead me back to the kingdom of Gondor.  
A place where most of my days where once spent.

I grew up in the lavishly decorated palaces of Oakdale, where my mother rules with dignity and grace.

I had little interest in the duties of an elven princess. I spent my little free hours tending to an extravagant rose garden.  
Home to rarest blooms in all of middle earth.

The hours spent tending to my flowers only held off the want of something more.

Years into my elven life my mother felt the need to disclose the truth about my absent father, who I pressumed was dead.

Apparently he was the ruler of a small kingdom of men, located in a forest east of Gondor.

In the morning, I mounted my horse, Storm and set off toward his kingdom.

I was welcomed with open arms, a personal library and a week long celebration.  
My father presented me as, 'The princess who once was lost, now found'.

Many people visit this small kingdom curious to see my father's half-elf offspring.

After a while my father lost interest in me and saught as most Kings do to place his daughter with a suitor.  
My father's waring kingdom was strong, but saught to expand their broders.

Being so, he looked toward the kingdom of Gondor, who had fallen into war.

And thus I was sent on my way to a new kingdom full of frightened people who I couldn't do a thing to help.


	2. Chapter 1-In which I meet the Princes

Rose Of Rohan

Book 1

~Chapter one in which I meet the Princes~

Adriianii woke with an unpleasent jolt of the carriage passing over a stone. Her eyes snapped open, and her hands flew and unsheathed the small daggar hidden in the folds of her dress. Her swift actions recieved an icy glare from her father, who was pearched at the end of his seat across from her. He sighed lougdly and ran an exasperated hand through his hair.

"Adriianii PoisenOak there is no need for you to act so unladylike anymore. You are representing my kingodm, and your actions reflect thus so, and incriminate me."

Adriiannii cracked her neck and straitend out her spine before moving to smoothe out her dress and hide her daggar.

"Sorry, I didn't realize acting in ones defense was deemed unladylike by _your_ people. My _people_, value the importance of such qualities."

She turned her head to look out at the passing buildings, determined to not snap or do anything else to earn more dissaproval from her father. King Marcaius Poisen shook his head at the mutt of a daughter he had to take claim of. He didn't ask for her to show up at his capital city, Helltayon a month prior. He didn't ask to even have such a creature born into existance. That, was the only grivance he could have kept from procuring. If only Araya had told him, she wasn't Queen of some human tribe. But that, of an Elf.

Adriianii felt the ghost of a small smile grace her pale fetures as the White City came into view.  
The entire thing was carved into the mountian, and was amazing to behold.

After entering the city the carriage was stopped, and Adriianii and King Marcaius Poisen where escorted to the palace. Where they would meet the Steward and the Princes. One of them, her intended.

"Marcaius, it's been all too long!" The Steward proclaimed walking towards his old friend and, now buisness partner.

Adriianii bit the inside of her lips to keep from chuckling. The Steward wasn't easy on the eyes, and seemed a bit forced in his welcome and body actions.

Her father grinned at the othe man, and shook his hand.

"All too long indeed. This, is my daughter-"

Adriianii cut him off, "Princess Adriianii of Oakdale, your Stewardship."

The Steward's facade momentarily faultred and a low noise, that could have passed as a laugh escped his lips.  
He waved a hand and two men where ushered forward. The taller of the two was blonde, well built and looked as if he belonged in battle. The shorter of the two had darker hair, was leaner than the other, and looked as if he belonged in a library somewhere.

"May I present my sons," The Steward said with what i supposed was a grin.  
"Borimir, my first born and heir to the throne", He said with pride gesturing tothe taller of the two men, "And Farimir, my second born", he said glancing at the shorter spaking with a hint of distaste.

Adriianii's father softly kicked her ankel prompting her to speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Adriianii said speaking carefuly.

Farimir smiled softly and brought her hand to his lips, as is custom among men.  
"I'm happy to meet my brother's intendant so. Welcome, to the city. I hope you'll find it to your liking."

She nodded and smiled back. When Adriianii went to reply, she recieved another sharp jab to the ankel. Her eys danced dangerously in her fathers direction. Knowing that it wasn't the time to snap at him, but she wanted to despiratley.

The soft feeling of hands on hers stole her back from her mind's violent schemes.  
Borimir smiled warmly at his intended and kept her hand in his.

"I am egar, to know such a delicate and beautiful creature more." He drew her hands to his lips, lingering there a second longer. "Why don't you let me show you around the city? It's quite lovely this time of year."

Givin no real option in the matter Borimir pulled Adriianii away, moving them into the city. Looking back on her father, she swore that her father's eyes danced with hellfire and content at her being whisked away.

* * *

AN

As usual, thanks to everyone of my epic reviewers! I have also come into having a new computer! So starting after my Holliday celebration AKA the Updating of every unfinished fanfiction on New Years Eve/Day starting at 11:50pm New Years Eve, you'll get regulated updates. Perhapse a chapter every week. I donno, but we'll figure this all out. Any who,

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


End file.
